quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Richards (1596 - 1650)
Biography '''Thomas Richards''' was born on 15 Apr 1596 in Pitmister, Taunton, Dean, Somersetshire, England and died in 1650 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. He was baptized on 15 Apr 1596 in Pitminster, Taunton Dean, Somerstshire, England. He married in 1622 in Pitminster, Taunton Dean, Somersetshire, England to [https://quinnbradleesancestors.fandom.com/wiki/Welthian_Loring_(1600_-_1679) Welthian (Loring?)]. She was born in 1600 in Dorchester, Dorsetshire, England and died on 3 Jul 1679 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. Facts and Occupation In 1633 he arrived in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. On 13 May 1640 in Weymouth, Norfolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America he was admitted to the church. In May 1645 in Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America he became a freeman. On 8 Oct 1633 he was elected a Selectmen of Dorchester, Boston, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. Estate On 5 Aug 1633 he received a four acre lot in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. On 5 Jul 1636 he received a grand of ten acres at Squantum Neck in Quincy, Norfolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. On 2 Jan 1637/8 he was granted two acres. On 18 Mar 1637/8 he was granted eleven acres as well as twelve acres. In the meadow beyond Naponset, he received lot number eleven that contained twelve acres. In about 1640 he conveyed twelve acres on the neck of Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America to Nicholas Butler. Will His will is dated 17 Dec 1650 and was proved on 28 Jan 1650/1. Thomas Richards "of the town of Waymouth in New England being at this present [illegible] the 17 Dec 1650 in the town of Hull in New England aforesaid in the house of Tho: Loring, being weak and sick in body bequeathed that "when my son John come home my whole estate shall be cast up what it comes to and my sons john and James and Samuel and Benjamin shall have all of them alike, double portions to my daughters out of it, my son John shall have no more than one of the rest because I have been at greater charge with him than with any of the others""my daughters Mary and Ann and Alce and Hannah shall have half so much as my sons all alike, only my daughter Mary shall have (pound sign)10 more than any of the other"; "my wife shall have a competent and sufficient maintenance allowed her out of my estate, that is to say (pound sign)35 a year ... during her life"; "Ido give to brother Thom. Loring (pound sign)5 for the charge and trouble they have been at with me"; to "Thomas Proser (pound sign)20"; "my son John shall have my sons Joseph's and Benjamine's portions in his hands until they be twenty and one years of age"; overseers "my son John and Thomas Loringe and Nicolas Baker both of Hull." On 28 Jan 1650/1 his heirs petitioned the court explaining that "our dear father Mr. Thomas Richards" died without naming an executor in his will., and petitioning that "our dear mother Mrs. Welthian Richards, late wife of our dear father, deceased" be granted power to improve the estate and bring in an inventory. This was signed by "James Richards, Joseph Richards, Benjamin Richards and Mr. Thomas Hinkley who all desire the same by his letter, Mr. William Bradford, Ephraim Hunt and Hannah Richards also wanted the same thing. The motion to accept came from Mr. John Richards. The probate papers said further that Ms. Welthian had been very faithful and had provided for her husband concerning his estate and that the last time he went to England he wrote a letter of attorney for her to buy or sell or to order any of his estate that he left behind him. Inventory On 25 Jan 1650/1 his inventory of goods was written down that totaled to (pound sign)1300 17s. 11d. that included (pound sign)200 of real estate; his house, land, orchard and his mill (pound sign)200. This is a very detailed list that includes many items of his clothing, obviously a merchant's stock and thirty-six swords. Lineage Thomas Richards (1596 - 1650) m. Welthain Loring (1600 - 1679) Mary Richards (1620 - 1659) m. Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Hannah Hinckley (1650 - 1730) m. Nathaniel Glover (1653 - 1724) Lt. Thomas Glover (1690 - 1758) m. Elizabeth Clough (1706 - 1798) James Glover (1734 - 1806) m. Louis Bent (1740 - 1783) Lois Bent Glover (1762 - 1800) m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 -1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshnield (1868 - 1895) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet =